Inside & Outside 10 Years later
by Funhouse
Summary: Look at that! The sequel! ....waha for lack of better titles!
1. Default Chapter

Inside and Outside-10 Years later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Maria Mc.  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
"CLANG" I awoke. It was the same dream. The same stupid dream. For 10 years now..the same dream has haunted my sleep. Why does it? I'll never know. It started when he left. I turned my head and stared at the clock. 6 AM. I groaned. I've never felt so empty for the past 10 years. I sat up. "God damnit.." I mumbled and I rubbed my face. Sitting up,I stared blankly at the floor for a second before getting off the bed to put a robe on. I turned my head and smiled alittle bit. The weapon I recieved those many years ago was still there on my wall. A great memory. I combed my hair,yawning the whole time.   
  
There was a knock on my door. I got up confused. "Who'd be here at 6:30?" I opened the door and who would've thought. It was Micheal. "IT's 6:30!" I groaned. He just stared at me with a stupid happy look. I raised an eyebrow. Before I knew it Micheal threw his arms around me and..hugged..me. "April Fool's was months ago!" I shrugged him off. "It's not that, dimwit! I got it!" Micheal was grinning now. "Got what?" I stared behind him. Nothing there. "The system, idiot!" Micheal pointed a finger at me. Before I could say anything, he rushed in and turned on my TV. "Micheal! What are you doing?!" I rushed after him. "Hooking it up!" Micheal was fooling around with all the wire behind my TV. "Micheal..if..you.." I couldn't think of anything to say. "DONE!" Micheal clapped and switched channels. "TA-DA!" Micheal pointed to the screen. "Micheal!" I gasped. "How'd you get a '64?" Micheal grinned at that question. "Easy. Now...let's play Zelda!" Micheal took the remote. Then it struck me. He also wanted to go back. He did all this so he could back to Hyrule. I hugged him. "I miss them." Micheal whispered. "I know.." I nodded.   
  
We played.....and played. I could sense Micheal getting tense. I sighed. "DAMN TWINROVA!" He slammed the controller down. "Micheal.." I shook my head. "You hit her with the magic attack REMEMBER?" I giggled. I was too busy playing the game to hear the THUD outside my door. Well..I could hearing the knocking. "Jeezuz.." I groaned. I got up and answered the door. "Hello?" "Maria?" "Y-yes?" "I FOUND YOU!" The person hugged me. "WOAH! I backed up. "Excuse me..you have ABSOLUTELY no RIGHT to touch me like that!" I pointed at this guy. "You don't remember me do you?" He grinned. "I think..we spent quite some time together 10 years ago." I shut my eyes and shook my head. "EXCUSE ME?" I growled. Then Micheal came. Of course, it being 10 years later Micheal didn't look like who he was. "I see..you already have some--" Being the idiot that I am I said: "This guy is my cousin." "MICHEAL?!" The guy looked like he was high or something, he was so happy. "Now Ex--"  
  
"Link?" Micheal blinked. Link nodded. I slapped my forehead. "I'm sorry. I just..didn't reconize you." I pointed to his 'earthly' clothes. "I know." "Why'd you come here?" I put my hands on my hips. "Well..hmm.." Link stuttered.   
  
"Why are you here?" I asked again. Link sighed. "To...to...to see you!" Link was stuttering like an old car. I was speechless for a second. "To WHAT?" I raised an eyebrow. "You heard me." Link tried to hide his red face. "so..you REALLY did like me!" All that time..I thought he was kidding. Boy..was I wrong..I felt so stupid. I sighed. "Come in..Come in." I gestured him in.   
  
Wow..he came all the way from Hyrule just to see me.   
~~~~~~~~~~~  
YEEHA! Its up! SHORT CHAPTER! All complete with an idiotic name! X3 WHOO! -BEAM- 


	2. Chapter 2

Inside and Outside-10 Years later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Maria Mc.  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
HA. I'm getting mushy. Better stop doing that. "All right..WHY are you REALLY here?" Did he think I was going to be soft and just let him in without a REAL reason?   
  
He really doesn't know me.  
  
"I told you." I crossed my arms. "You waited 10 years?" "It was very hard to get permission to come here y'know.." I narrowed my eyes and shrugged. "Whatever. fine. So now that your here what're you going to do?" Link gave me a look. He was trying to figure out why I got so rude all of a sudden. What can I say? Its a gift. "So whats been happing for the last few years?" Micheal broke an awkard silence. "The usual..fighting..Zelda trying to.." I grumbled under my breath at that name. There was always something about Zelda that I hated. Not the Zelda from the game who acts like she can't do anything and actually can. But the one I met. I just couldn't put my finger on why I hated her. I just did.   
  
"Hows Zelda?" Micheal asked. "Fine fine. Same as she was before you guys left." 'Bet she was happy for THAT' I thought. "I wonder how she'd like Earthorwhateveritscalled." Link thought aloud. "She wouldn't make it past 1 hour. Shes royalty y'know.." I grumbled. That gave me another look from Link. I shrugged and left. Micheal nervusly grinned. "Shes uhh...yeah." he blinked. "She really hates Zelda.." Micheal nodded. "Why..?" "I'm not sure..she just does." Link and Micheal shrugged. "Where are you going?" Micheal called to me. I guess the change in my purse was rattling abit loudly. "To play a game.." "H-hey! Your not going without me!"  
  
So..the two came with me. I put my hands in my pockets and looked at the ground while I walked. I was greeted by a few of my friends when I entered the arcade and I slowly slipped away from Micheal and Link. Its always good to play a game alone when your frusrated. yep. 'Maybe I'm being too mean..' I thought. 'I should cool off alittle..he did say he traveled all the way from Hyrule just to see me..' I nodded. It was settled then. I were to cool off and be a bit nicer. "Found you!" I heard Link call. I turned my head and he was right there beside me. "Hello." I turned my head back towards the screen.  
  
"Y'know, Maria..If you don't want me here.." "I never said that did I?" "Right." "I thought about it..I'll try to be a bit nicer.." I almost whispered. "That's okay." Link smiled. I didn't see him smile,but I smiled too.  
  
An hour later..we couldn't find Micheal. "He's what? 20? and he's LOST?" I grumbled. "Maybe he whent back home?" "That could be it.." I nodded. "Lets see if hes home." There he was. Stuffinf his face. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WHENT HOME!!" I freaked out on him for about an hour. I guess I must've scared Link because he hid in the living room. Fuming, I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. And that was my day. Watching TV. I think got Link got even more freaked out when he realized he was going to spend the night with me...alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thanks for reviewing XD CONTINUE DOING SO! I think this is short. ohswell. 


	3. Chapter 3

Inside and Outside-10 Years later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Maria Mc.  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"What're you getting so worked up about?!" I was flipping through channels. "W-w-w-where's Micheal?!" Link looked around. "His house." "BUT..When I was at your house last time he slept with you." I kept my gaze at the TV. "That was then,this is now." Then I sat up. "I'll make a deal with ya'. You can sleep in my room and I'll sleep in here. Allright?" I gave him a look. "Uh..sure?" Link looked the other way quickly. I shrugged and layed back down. "I have some big nightshirts you can use as pajamas." I called to him as he whent in my room to check it out. "Uh..right.." He mumbled. I shook my head with a smile. HE WAS NERVOUS. Of all people! I yawned. I got up with another yawn and began to scrummage in the hall closet. I tugged at a blanket and almost fell trying to get it out. I tiredly walked back to the couch and layed the blanket down. Then I whent to the bathroom to change. I changed into a nightshirt that came just a BIT higher than the middle of my thighs. Yawning, I whent back to my spot and covered up. Link came out in....my very large pink "Foxxy" nightshirt. I giggled. Link gave me a look. "Shaddup." He mummbled. "Oh,the TVs on you can watch it if you want. That there switches the stations." I turned my head. "How can you be SO CALM?!" I grumbled turning my head back. "Calm about WHAT?" "THIS! I'm..uh..." Link was at a lost for words. "Look,Link." I started. "The onnly reason I'm so CALM about THIS is because I KNOW you WON'T do ANYTHING." I turned my head back and shut my eyes. It took him awhile to figure out what I ment by "anything".   
  
CLANG! I awoke. on the ground. "eow!" I rubbed my head. I turned my head. The TV was still on. Some cartoon was on. I looked down and saw a lump on the ground. I rubbed my eyes. The vision came to focus. I growled. I thought I told that guy to sleep in my room! HE DOESN'T LISTEN. "hrmm..2 AM? fuuckk.." I climbed back onto the couch. Something stung in my head. "OW!" I yelped,holding my head. When the stinging numbed abit, I looked at my hands. They look as though they were covered in blood. "AHH!" I sat up quickly. Thats when Link got up. "Is everything allright?" He looked at me. "My head is killing me." I held it. "Lemme see.." Link got up and looked at the top of my head. "It is bleeding but..I can't find a source.." I sighed. Thats just GREAT. I layed back down. "I must've fell on something when I fell.." I shrugged. "When did you fall?" "A few minutes ago." I sat back up. "FIRST OFF.." Oh yes. I'm going to lecture. I needed to yell. "..I told you to SLEEP IN MY ROOM." I pointed my finger at him. "But you said you kne--" "SO? That doesn't mean you sleep in here!" I got up. "And since your in here, I'll go sleep in my room." I began to walk. "Oh. and thank-you." I shut my door. Link stared at my door,dumbfounded.   
  
A few bours later, I got up again. While I was searching for something to eat I thought I heard a voice. I looked to see if Link was awake but he wasn't. I thought to myself. 'The voice doesn't sound like his anyway...but it is familiar.' I was so deep in thought, that I even forgot what I was thinking about. "-ria.." I faintly felt something tapping my shoulder. "MARIA." I snapped awake. "What?!" I turned around. "I just wanted to apol--" Link sat down next to me. "Don't. I snapped. Its okay." I smiled. The next thing I knew, Link's face was right against mine.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
nrrrr...THANK YOU Cassidy. XD Hope this chapters okay. X3 nalalalalaaa....-goes off to write more- 


	4. Chapter 4

Inside and Outside-10 Years later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Maria Mc.  
~~~~~~~  
  
I pulled away and quicky turned my face to the side and coughed. Link looked at me with surprise. I got up quickly and walked into the living room thinking to myself. 'Jeez,Maria you idiot! Why did you do that?' I sat on the couch as I bad-mouthed myself. Link looked in from the door way. "Are you okay?" I nodded. "Yeah,I'm fine." I tried to smile. I got up and and whent to bedroom. I searched my drawers for something to wear. When I found something suitable I whent to take a shower. A hour later,I stepped out the door,drying my hair. "Has Micheal arrived?" I walked into the kitchen. "Not yet." Link answered. I nodded. I looked up at the ceiling. A few moments later I heard a knock on the door. "phew." I said under my breath as I opened the door.  
  
Micheal grinned as I opened the door. I blinked. He pushed past me. I smiled. "I'll be back,I need to get some stuff done." I waved and slammed the door behind me.   
  
Link looked at Micheal. "Where's she going?" Micheal raided my fridge. "To get her hair done or something.." Micheal shrugged. "Okay.." Link blinked. Micheal grinned. "Sooo..How was it last night?" Micheal got right up to Links face. "I want ALL the details. Y'know.." Link slightly blushed. "Nothing happened." Micheal pouted abit. "Are you sure..? I mean.." Micheal gave a dramatic sigh. He slumped in a nearbt chair. "Well,If you two didn't make out then, WHAT happened? I mean,damn.." Micheal gestured his hands. "Nothing happened along THOSE terms.." Link blushed. "She did although had a slight accident." Micheal looked up. "What KIND of accident?" Link gave Micheal a look. "She fell and her head began to bleed. Thats all." Micheal looked at the ground. "Oh.."   
  
A few hours later,I returned. I opened the door and found the two playing video games. "How long have you two been at it?" I smiled. They didn't even realize I was home untill I spoke. "Maria! Your hair!" Micheal blinked. "oh..?" My hair was cropped short,near my chin and had newly added red streaks. "Whats wrong with it?" Micheal shook his head. "Nothing really,it looks different." Link nodded. I grinned. and shook my head. Did you two do anything while I was gone BESIDES video games?" I peered to see what games they were playing. Sure enough,Its was the old Nintendo 64 Zelda game. I smirked.   
  
I glanced at Micheal. He looked quite sad at that moment. "Micheal?" I sat down nest to him. "I heard that your.." He looked at the ground again. There was clearly something he wasn't telling me. He looked as if he held this information inside of him years. "M-Micheal?"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
OHYEAH. I did another SHORT chapter for I am CHEAP. WHOO. XD ohyes. Enjoy. 


	5. Chapter 5

Inside and Outside-10 Years later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Maria Mc.  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Whats wrong Mike?" I sat down. "Nothing. Its absolutely nothing." Micheal looked back at the TV. I gave him a look. I got up and turned the game off. "Okay mister, YOU have some talking to do!"   
  
Micheal sighed. "Remember when I was...y'know, 'kidnapped'?" I nodded. "Well,Sin didn't want me at first." I got confused. "Then why..?" "She wanted YOU, I never really figured out why they wanted you..but they did." Micheal stared at the controller. "I'm not sure..just.." Link put a hand on Micheal's shoulder. "Its okay. Thats 10 years ago. Its okay." Micheal shook his head. Link blinked. "Shes inside.." I grabbed Micheal's shoulders and shook him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GETTING AT?" "Chaos.." I stopped.   
  
"The Goddess of Chaos is WHERE?!" Micheal sighed. "Hence the red.." "What is she trying to do?!" I shivered. "How..long?" "10 years.." I then held myself. "I'm.." Micheal nodded. "Maria, Your the Goddess of Chaos!"  
  
~+~  
  
I sat down. My thoughts were racing. But the one that kept coming up was: Why me? "I thought I destroyed her! I DESTROYED THEM ALL!" I cried. Link sat next to me. "Its okay Maria! We'll figure something out!" I looked at him,a small smile appeared on my face. I grinned. "Well, lets go play some games!" I pointed to the TV.   
  
~+~  
  
I sat on my bed. "A goddess.." I whispered to myself. "Nope. Can't happnen" I shook my head. "Then again..that night.." I sighed. This was ALL too new..how could..? I know I destroyed them! What did Chaos do? What the hell am I going to do?! I sighed and looked at the ground in confusion.   
  
~+~  
  
I woke up the next morning. All the feelings from the day before vanished. I rubbed my face. "ugghh.." I mumbled and walked into the kitchen. "Your awake." Link seemed surprised. "Well, YEAH. Thats what most people do in the morning." I took a sip of some soda. I looked. Micheal was fast aleep on my couch. I shook my head."Are you okay?" Link sat down next to me. "I'm fine. wh--oh.." I looked at the ground. "Lets NOT talk about that today." I smiled and continued sipping my soda.  
  
Link nodded. He understood. He took another look at me. "Y'know. Your look really pretty in red."   
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
mmm..short goodness. yum. 


End file.
